Naouki Rollins
Naouki "Butch" Rollins is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the recurring character of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Hoji Maslow, Boomer Yong Jericho, and others. Naouki is a martial artist, a musician, a guitarist, a former assassin, a member of the Asian multi-international rock/metal band called, "Aramusha Hibashira Inu X", a member of the combat and delinquent faction called, "Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs", along with Hoji Maslow and Boomer Yong Jericho, and a member of the full group called, "Kyokutan'na Negiru Corp.". He doesn't work for anyone but himself, just like Hoji and Boomer. He is also a bandmate and a friend of Hoji Maslow and Boomer Yong Jericho, a counterpart and an arch rival of Jyna Violette, a rival of Akagi Palmer, Oliver Kimachi, Rokket Diaz, and Tazz Haywood. Biography Appearance Naouki is a very handsome athletic young man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, black spiked upward hairstyle with a small triangular part of his forehead, and His bangs are spiked and jagged. His hair spikes is pointing upward because of the electricity. He seems to be very similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z series, Kazuya Mishima from Tekken series, and Jin Kazama from the third installment of Tekken series. Personality While Hoji except Boomer loves to cause havoc, Naouki seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Naouki seems to be a version of Jyna and a little bit like Vegeta that had all the battlelust and none of the conscious. Naouki has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight. Naouki also is a violent, cold, reckless, sadistic, cold-blooded, rude, serious, brutish, and ruthless. Outfits Outfit 01: In his first outfit, Naouki wears a forest green studded short sleeve collared button up shirt, a dark gray cargo jacket, black studded fingerless leather gloves, gray cargo pants, a studded belt, and black boots. Outfit 02: In his second outfit, Naouki wears a black gothic long sleeve buckled collared shirt, a black studded choker, black jeans, black wristbands, and brown boots. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Prologue ''(In-Game Text)'' Naouki Rollins. A Hybrid Martial Arts Expert. As a disciple of the underground martial arts fight club participant, by 18, he was the top student in the dojo. When his master scolded him for cheating during the match inside the octagon and fighting outside the school with a surprising blindside attack, Naouki obliterated him. When becoming a renegade and a delinquent, Naouki is granted the power of lightning all by itself. He is happy that he gained more powers. However... His strength is too complex to control it. Naouki yells, "Endless power? This is perfect!" Naouki assaulted the officers, attacked the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clan members including Hayate on his way to Canada, and left the temple of Japan in ruins. To retrieve the "Secrets of Mercury Fist" scrolls stolen by the Scherzen Brand, Naouki learned that he joined the crossover tourney. He feels that it's time for a real test of his new abilities. Interludes Stage 2, Chun-Li: '''Chun-Li tries to catch Naouki for questioning, but Naouki is interested in Chun-Li's (seeming to recognize her) and fights her. After winning, however, Feng claims that Chun-Li's style is inferior to his own. Chun-Li: "I finally found you." Butch: "Who are you?" Chun-Li: "Chun-Li the Interpol Police of China. You're coming with me for questioning." Butch: "Chun-Li? The expert martial artist... Interesting. Come and fight me!" '''Stage 3, Noel Vermillion: Noel attempts to book Naouki for attempted manslaughter and the attack on the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clan members, but Naouki defeats Noel and sarcastically states, "some super lieutenant you are!" Noel Vermillion: "Naouki Rollins." Butch: "Who the hell are you?" Noel Vermillion: "Noel Vermillion, former lieutenant. I'm booking you for manslaughter and assault on Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa Clan members." Butch: "You know what they say: snitches gets stitches. But unfortunately for you, your contract is no longer required." Stage 5, Ayane: Ayane accuses Naouki of attacking her sister, Kasumi, but Naouki defeats her. Ayane then tells him that the way he treated her was disrespectful, although Naouki tells her that not fighting seriously would be disrespectful. Ayane: "I finally found you! You're the Asian attacker that took out my sister, Kasumi, aren't you?" Naouki Rollins: "The weakling deserves to suffer, but you're lucky I'm letting her life." Ayane: "Then that means you're going to die after I get my hands on you, you bastard!" Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Naouki's fighting style is a powerful and mostly technical martial arts. He uses the mixture of Mishima Style Fighting Karate (Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima style.), Yagami style of ancient martial arts combined with pure instinct, Koen-ken (Tiger Swallow Fist), Tae Kwon Do, Boxing, Kickboxing, Shaolin Kung Fu, God Fist Style Chinese Martial Arts, Judo, Kobujutsu, and Commando Sambo to create the unique Hybrid Martial Arts. He learns the acrobatic style of self-taught street fighting and uses his guitar as a weapon. Naouki is a also skilled musician and has a natural talent for fighting. He's able to incorporate his guitar in his attacks and someway create electricity to improve his normal and special attacks. Powers * Slashing Hands - Naouki specializes in clawing martial arts, and most of his moves are in the form of clawing strikes. * Peak Strength - Naouki Rollins is stronger than he looks, capable of carrying very any heavy weapons like his electric guitar. * Electrokinesis - Naouki can control forest green electricity. ** Static - Naouki can create static around his body. This is what makes his hair upwards. ** Electric Attacks - Naouki can fuel his attacks with electric energy, especially from lightning he summons. ** Discharge - Naouki can release an electric discharge by touching his enemy. ** Weapon of Electricity - Naouki can set his electric guitar on electricity to cause strong electric damage. He can play his guitar to create a powerful orb of electricity and blast the orb within a big range. * Ergokinesis '''- Naouki has a incredible power of dark green energy that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Naouki can gather chi energy. ** 'Energy Attack '- Naouki can use uses green chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). Skills Character Relationships * Hoji "Brick" Maslow - His bandmate and a friend. * Boomer Yong Jericho - His bandmate and a friend. * Jyna Violette - His counterpart and arch-rival. * Blossom Kurenai - His rival, and attempted to book and arrest him but later confesses. * Akagi Palmer - His Rival. * Tazz Haywood - His arch-rival and enemy. * Rokket "R.D." Diaz - His arch-rival and enemy. * Oliver Kimachi - His arch-rival and enemy. * I-No - His rival and ally. * Iori Yagami - His rival. * Goh Hinogami - His rival. * Feng Wei - His rival. * Ayane - His enemy. * Juri Han - His enemy. * Rig - His rival. * Lau Chan - His rival. * Lei-Fei - His rival and ally. * Bryan Fury - His rival. * Kazuya Mishima - His rival and Idol. * Heihachi Mishima - His rival. * Raxel - His rival. * Billy Kane - His rival and ally. * Sergei Dragunov - Her rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia